Another Host
by Julix
Summary: What would happen if Deanna hosted Odan instead of Riker? Please review!


Beverly was exhausted and just didn't succumb to the emotional stress because she was totally focused in saving her patient life, who, unfortunately, was her lover, the trill Odan. In the conference lounge, she was telling to senior staff what the ambassador has told her before his body, the host, succumbed to the injuries it has suffered, trying hard to not let her feelings overcome her reason, being as much as professional it was possible.

The trills were a symbiotic species, what, for some undetermined reason, has not been revealed to theirs federation partners... Well, that didn't matter to her right now... The man she loved, or at least part of him, his strong hands and soft skin, rested lifeless in the morgue of the federation flagship. She really didn't gave a damn about it.

"Odan's host body died of the injuries just over an hour ago. But the symbiont being...Odan... is still alive. Odan is the one who negotiated the last treaty. The man everyone thought was his father was just another host body"

The situation was totally unpredictable, even for Riker , who was piloting the ship when the attack happened.

"And the reason Odan refused the transporter...?". It was clear as crystal that the first officer was shaken by the death of the host, and by the pain such loss was to Beverly.

"It would have damaged the symbiont." The redhead answers quickly and without letting any emotion surface.

"We have contacted the Trill. Another host will arrive within forty hours." - Announces the Captain of the Enterprise with hope that the delicate situation would be solved by the arrival of a new host. Although he had reasons to not be so sympathetic to the ambassador, namely Beverly Crusher, he feels sorry for his friends pain and the damage done to the peace negotiations.

I've placed Odan in stasis. He can survive for an hour...maybe two... but not far beyond that"

"Is it possible I could serve as a temporary carrier?" - Asks data without showing any emotion.

"No, Data. The relationship requires a biological being." - Answers crusher helpless.

There's a small silence of grief by the probability of death that surrounds the ambassadors fate and empathy for the feelings of their friend, the good doctor, whom everyone in that room admired in different shapes of feelings and intensity. Troi could almost touch the wall of rational thought Beverly has raised to cover her confusion, anger and sadness.

"We are at a desperate impasse with the situation in the Peliar system. The attack on our shuttlecraft has inflamed the dispute." - Says the captain, braking the silence.

Who was responsible, Captain?" - asks Deanna, who struggles to keep focused trhought all the emotion that comes from the Chief Medical Officer.

"No one will admit anything. Each side accuses the other and threats are mounting. We need Odan..." - Admits the Captain, despite his jealousy over the ambassador relationship with Beverly.

"Doctor... could a human host carry him?" - All eyes turn to the First Officer, realizing what he's suggesting.

"I... I believe so. From Odan's description of the process... it should be possible. But I believe that some species like the andorians, talaxians and betazoids would adapt better to the symbiosis process. In a short amount of time a human host would have it's immunological system turned against the invasive body." - Beverly drowns deeper into her rational self.

"We have forty hours for the arrival of a new host to the ship. Odan's gonna die. I volunteer to be in symbiosis with him untill then"

Will Riker is brave, but Beverly takes him as a fool to ignore the risks that may come from his bravery. For her, the needs of the many, in this situation, didn't outweighed the needs of the few. She knows that Riker is accepting the risk because of their need to have Odan leading the negotiations, and although she really would be relieved and pleased if they could save Odan, she couldnt take the risk.

"There's been no precedent for a human host. I couldn't guarantee what... what might happen, the risk is too great."

"And what's the prognosis for a host of the species you mentioned? Would the risk be acceptable?- Everyone in the room catches her implicit suggestion, being a half betazoide.

"The immunological system of these species works in a different way that most species. It would be easier to control the organism rejection, but, anyway, there are no precedents Deanna – Beverly is clearly worried about the possible consequences to her friend...

"Would you be able to remove the symbiont when the new host arrives?" - Deanna is already decided.

"In theory, yes. I just don't know what might happen to the host body in the process."

"There are no talaxians, andorians, or a full betazoid on board doctor." The consellor looks at Commander Riker, seeking for his approval... "Then I suppose I'm the best choice to host Odan".

"Counsellor... the risk is too great."- Picard too is worried about the possible outcome of the procedure that was never been done before.

"Weigh it against the prospect of war Captain." There is no doubt about her decision.

The Captain and the First Officer look at each other, and then to Beverly. Picard hesitates, considering the options.

"Doctor, whats your final word?"

"You're only half betazoid Deanna... I'm not comfortable with this situation, but I believe that, in fact, you're the most compatible person on this ship to handle a symbiotic union. It's a huge risk, I can't guarantee a result."

"It is your choice, Deanna."- Says the captain.

"I accept the risks."

Beverly is not sure what are her feelings about the outcome of events. What would happen to Deanna, her beloved friend, and what would happen to Odan, the person whom she was in love to? Both woman head for the door, in a hurry to save the ambassadors life.


End file.
